Third Wheeler
by Satoorihoya
Summary: Prompt: "We're at a concert and I can't see a thing. Let me sit on your shoulders, maybe?" [AU]


**Prompt:** _"We're at a concert and I can't see a thing. Let me sit on your shoulders, maybe?"_

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

 **Rated:** K

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was always the third wheeler, sometimes he was even the fourth or fifth if Sai and Shikamaru decided that they too wanted to tag along and bring their girlfriends. It was always like this, Naruto just walking behind three couples who were too immersed with the things they saw around them. He sulked at first but stopped caring about it eventually.

When Sasuke and Sakura first began dating, Naruto didn't mind much about being a third wheeler just because the trio was more likely all best friends with each other. Things eventually changed though as Sasuke and Sakura began getting more intimate and that just freaked the blonde youngster out. Sai and Shikamaru's relationships were just as bad.

So Uzumaki Naruto was always the third, fourth and fifth wheeler but this particular night, he was not.

Thanks to Sakura's friendly attitude, the girl had gained yet another friend since they entered college and managed to get Naruto a date for the concert they were going to attend. To say he was utterly dissatisfied would be huge lie because who wouldn't want Hyuuga Hinata as a date?!

When the young blonde found out his partner was going to be the Hyuuga Heiress, he had jumped up and down for joy, screaming with enthusiasm, allowing the people around him know just how excited he was. It wasn't that he had a huge crush on her. No, it was because the girl was so popular among the men at school that it was quite difficult to have decent conversations with her without stuttering like a complete fool.

She was a babe and even Uzumaki Naruto agreed upon that.

Hinata was petite, which was the perfect size for a man to cuddle with. She was super busty, and everyone knew that even when she tried to hide it under some of the baggy sweaters she wore. Her curves were amazing, her legs were milky white, she had the most adorable face ever and her eyes were a mystery yet to top all of those off, she was an intelligent student.

Naruto was only lucky to know so much of her due to Sakura and sharing a class with the elite girl.

The blonde tore his eyes away from the timid girl finally when the concert began. He didn't even realize that his face was feeling quite hot and it was totally not from being in the crowed place. He sighed. Maybe he did like her after all.

People began jumping as the band began playing and soon things began getting complicated. Naruto noticed he could barely see the stage so when he thought about that, he remembered that he had a pretty short date beside him. He looked to his right and indeed, the girl was having problems.

He softly smiled as he witnessed the short girl tiptoeing and trying to jump at the same time to get a better view of the stage. He also saw how she had even glanced at Sasuke who had Sakura on his shoulders so she could see the stage. The blonde's eyebrows narrowed.

With a little introduction earlier before the concert had started, Naruto learned that although Hinata was popular among the men and was even an heir, she was actually an introvert girl. She blushed easily, she spoke softly and the way she move her body was very cautious, as if she didn't want to offend anyone. She was so innocent and pure.

So knowing how she was, Naruto knew she would not dare to ask him if she could sit on his shoulders even when she was struggling. And since knowing that, with a little bit of courage, he bended down on his knees, catching the girl's attention immediately

Hinata looked down at him wide eyes, staring at his bright smile that she had yet to get accustomed to and furrowed her brows, "Naruto-kun?"

"You can't see the stage, right?" his smile grew wider and the Hyuuga swore she could just faint at that moment, "hop on! You'll see the stage better this way."

The timid girl struggled a little, contemplating to see if she should get on his shoulders or not. Truth be told, she was a little insecure. Due to her short height and her heavy chest, she was quite meaty. The girl was scared that she might hurt his precious neck.

"I – I'm not so sure about this, Naruto-kun," the girl stated, a dark blush tainting her soft cheeks.

The blonde only chuckled, tilting his head a little to the side as if urging her to just hop on his shoulders, "Trust me sweet cinnamon, you won't break me," and he winked at her and she really did felt like fainting then. Naruto was so attractive.

After some more silent argument and urging, Hinata eventually hopped on to Naruto's shoulders. She squeaked when he stood up suddenly and her blush intensified when he landed his hands on her bare thighs. Little did she know that Naruto was blushing just as much as she was.

* * *

A week later, Naruto and Hinata were known as an item. Guys sneered at the young blonde, wondering how he had managed to snatched the heart of the Hyuuga Heiress. Girls _'wowed'_ at them, never thinking that Hinata would ever date anyone.

It was complicated at first yet, they got over it and everyone went back to their normal lives, except Naruto, because he wasn't the third, fourth or fifth wheeler anymore. He now had someone who he could call his only one.

* * *

 **It was a bit cheesy but omg I love cheesy stories, hahaha. I hope you guys have enjoyed it!**


End file.
